A shoe may be formed around a cobbler's last. The materials of the shoe, such as the shoe upper materials, may be manipulated to cause them to assume a desired shape, such as a toe box. The manipulation may be done by hand in a laborious process that can cause fatigue to a worker performing the manipulation.